


Точка покоя

by hivershin



Series: Долгая помолвка [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Выброшенные на берег.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Долгая помолвка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Точка покоя

На острове нет кладбищ: говорят, слишком мало земли. _Жалко тратить на покойников._ Гаргантюанские небоскрёбы рвутся в небо, пока мёртвых сжигают и выбрасывают в море, как мусор.

Хисока думает, это даже символично — их тоже едва не сожгли. Если бы он сказал, что они успели выскочить, это было бы полнейшее враньё — ничего они не успели. Тёплой волной, поднявшейся от взрыва, в едком дыму горящего пластика, оплывающей стали и человеческих тел их мягко подхватило у самых дверей и вынесло вон из пылающего стоэтажного ада. Хисока слепо стирает (скорее размазывает) грим и пепел, и скалится, отхаркивая, как он надеется, кровь из обожжённого сухим воздухом горла, а не кусок лёгкого. Ему всегда хотелось умереть в блеске своей славы (Иллуми, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Иллуми, всё, о чём он только может грезить, — это смерть от его рук. Хисока не знает, его ли эта мечта, или та, что он присвоил себе из миленьких песенок «топ сорок» на радио, из слащавого фильма или книжки с розами на обложке, умереть от рук возлюбленного, что может быть романтичнее, он не знает, не доверяет своей памяти; это не важно). Важнее всего то, что для смерти ещё слишком рано. Иллуми пока не готов. 

— Десять минут, Иллу! Ты должен был поставить заряды на десять минут, чтобы мы к чёртовой матери убрались оттуда! Твоя сумасшедшая семейка взрастила самоубийцу?! — он смеётся и прижимает Иллуми горячему стеклу, в котором отражается аутодафе небоскрёба напротив. Хисока всерьёз подумывает, не перебить ли ему трахею, но Иллуми стряхивает его руки с себя брезгливо, словно надоедливых насекомых, ставит подсечку. Хисока с готовностью, как и всегда, падает перед ним на колени, когда Иллуми ломает ему ключицу. С лицом белым, как у трупа, в полосах сажи и крови, с обветренными от жара губами ему не хватает только татуировки «Номад» на лбу, чтобы образ безумца был доведён до совершенства. 

— Никогда не говори плохо о моей семье, — Иллуми садится на него верхом, дышит тяжело — волосы на висках намокли от пота и сияют в ночи, что (благодаря им) светла как день. Его рука якорем давит Хисоке на грудь, и Хисока надеется — когда-нибудь они утонут вдвоём. 

Перелом не открытый. Иллуми сжимает его своими горячими бёдрами, они живы и убили всех, кого должны были, и даже тех, кого не должны, — всё прекрасно. Хисока расплывается в довольной улыбке. 

Что бы я без тебя делал, думает Хисока. И Иллуми беззвучно отвечает, — _Давно бы сдох_ , и помогает ему встать.

***

Их арендованная квартирка кишит крысами, но ванная комната с местами целой лепниной роскошна. В испарине от горячей воды, барочные ангелы с плотоядно-розовыми улыбками следят за каждым их шагом. Хисока собирается в душ, когда Иллуми тянется к нему, цепляясь пальцами за порванный шёлк куртки.

— Я велел марионетке взорвать заряды через десять минут, — говорит он. — Наверное, у него не выдержало сердце, и он умер раньше. Или — случилось что-то ещё, что я никак не мог предсказать.

Иллуми не извиняется, потому что ему недоступна сама концепция прощения. Он предпочитает язык тела словам — даже до того, как узнаёт, как на Хисоку действуют мягкие движения его бёдер, полуоткрытый на выдохе рот, отведённый взгляд, игла, прижатая к яремной вене; но сейчас его плечи сгорблены, ресницы опущены, словно даже их вес невыносим. Будто он чувствует себя виноватым.

Свет дешёвой, слишком яркой лампочки без абажура умирает в черноте его зрачков. Хисока с восторгом не видит в его глазах совершенно ничего: Иллуми всегда будет суммой всех загадок, которых Хисоке не разгадать никогда. Медленно, будто думая, что Иллуми укусит, Хисока вытирает тигриные полосы грязи на гладкой щеке Иллуми и кровь с его губ (кровь — Хисоки). Если не знать, кто они, наверное, со стороны картина кажется почти романтичной, «но однажды мальчик отдал потехи ради своё сердце другому, и тот сожрал его без остатка». Хисока хочет сказать ему, как Иллуми прекрасен, но лишь нежно размазывает гарь в форме своих пальцев по его коже, словно только начинающие подживать синяки.

Под обжигающе горячей водой Иллуми расслабляется. Хисока мурлычет какую-то успокаивающую дребедень, путает пальцы в длинных русалочьих волосах, пока в ржавый водосток с рёвом уносится бурая от грязи вода. 

— Однажды я вырву тебе сердце до того, как ты опять втянешь меня в одну из своих плохо оплачиваемых авантюр, — мягко и сладко произносит Иллуми ему в ухо, касаясь мочки губами. 

— И я только поблагодарю тебя за это, — откликается Хисока. 

В их странном симбиозе ни капли от настоящей дружбы, как утверждает Иллуми. Кольцо с карамелью вместо бриллианта, которое дарит ему Хисока, вытащив из автомата с игрушками, Иллуми ломает одним движением пальцев, и Хисоке кажется, что он влюблён. Через несколько секунд Иллуми выскользнет из его рук, не оставив даже призрака своего запаха или тепла, и они снова закружат друг напротив друга, вооружённые до зубов (Иллуми — дикая тварь. Бешеная лисица, привлечённая запахом смерти. Когда-нибудь он вцепится в горло и Хисоке). Через несколько секунд всё вернётся к тому, что было и будет между ними; кровь, боль, смерть. 

Но — _сейчас Хисока крепче обхватывает его, прижимая к себе, а Иллуми игриво трётся возбуждёнными сосками о грудь Хисоки и позволяет ему всё, что он только захочет_ — 

— только через несколько секунд.


End file.
